The Killing Joke: Review + About
I will be talking about a comic that is a hit in comic book shops, an expensive one, but worth it for Joker fans. The Killing Joke. I, myself, have the deluxe edition and am loving it so much. The Killing Joke is by Alan Moore and Brian Bolland twenty years ago. It is still a hit today with many comic and Batman fans. It is something like never before, well at least about Joker. It gives us a big piece about his backstory and why he is like how he is today. This is absolutely my favorite comic and that is mostly because it is about Joker, but also because it has a good story and plot. The art is also wonderful, Brian did a great job. The Killing Joke is about, well, Joker. (warning spoilers are coming up, if you do not want to read this part just skip to the next paragraph. ) It starts off with Batman walking towards Joker's cell with James Gordon. Batman goes into the cell and sits down with Joker. Joker is slightly in the shadows, hiding his face. He is flipping cards, like he is playing a game, maybe solitaire. Batman starts to speak to him, "Hello. I came to talk." Joker keeps flipping cards not talking, his face still in the shadows. "I've been thinking lately. About you and me. About what's going to happen to us, in the end. We're going to kill each other, aren't we?" Joker keeps flipping cards. Batman continues," Perhaps you'll kill me. Perhaps I'll kill you. Perhaps sooner. Perhaps later. I just wanted to know that I'd made a genuine attempt to talk things over and advert that outcome. Just once." Joker flips another card. " Are you listening to me? It's life and death that I'm discussing here. Maybe my death." Batman grabs Joker's hand and Joker pulls back, holding his hand." Maybe yours. I don't fully understand why ours should be such a fatal relationship, but I don't want your murder on my.." Batman looks at his hands, white chalky paint on his right one." ...Hands..." Batman reaches for the "Joker." "H-hey... Hey! Wait a minute! Don't you touch me! I got rights! Your not allowed to..." Batman pulls him into the light and wipes his hand across the imposter's face, leaving streaks of unpainted white. "...Touch me..." Batman rages," Where is he? Do you realize? Do you realize what you've set free? Where is he?" James Gordon hears outside the cell door," Dear God, he's gone beserk. Open that door, man!" A police officer opens the cell door. James rushes in," Okay, That's enough! You know the laws regarding mistreatment of inmates as well as I do! If you harm one hair on his head..." Batman shows Gordon the imposter," Commissioner, if your so concerned about it, it's yours . Take care of it." James opens his mouth in surprise. Batman talks to the imposter once more," Now, you wimpering little smear of slime, I'm going to ask you politely just one more time where is he?" This was just the first 5 pages. There are many more pages that go over many other things. I would encourage you to find this comic and read it or even buy it. I is about 20 dollars, and is so good. Thank you for reading this and comment what other stuff I should review.